Klaine Reloaded - Dalton Love Story
by geertjekind
Summary: This is a translation of my german story "Klaine Reloaded", which has two parts and all together 292 chapters. It's a Dalton Story with a lot emotions, relationship issues, joy and suffering, just everything which glee is made of and which we always wished from the Warblers but never got... Klaine, Niff, Juke (OC) and a lot of trouble around the handsome guys in the sexy Blazer.
1. Rock'n Roll and coffee

Blaine was sitting in the packed Lima Bean watching the clock. Jeff was now ten minutes late. Why did he let himself be persuaded at all to go shopping with him? He didn't know which smoking fits a wedding best. Not that Jeff had no style. In fact, he was always dressed very elegantly with his shirts, waistcoats and his polished shoes. That was why Blaine couldn't imagine how he could help him. His style was greatly elegant. When not wearing the Dalton Blazer, he was into bright colours, crazy sunglasses; hats and shoes which were sometimes strangely found in the ladies' section.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a group of adolescents entering. There were two girls and two boys in a heated discussion.

"If you want to assemble a musical title so badly, it has to be by Webber," one of the girls said to the other, who was a chubby, black beauty.

"Mercedes, there are so many great musicals written by other composers," the other girl replied.

She had long brown hair and was dressed in a knee-length blue dress and white ankle socks fitting her black patent leather shoes.

One of the boys, the one sitting in a wheelchair, groaned, "Why a musical at all? We did musicals the last two times. Let's be courageous. What about Rock'n Roll?"

Both girls groaned, "Nobody except for you and Puck wants to do that, Artie! You can perform it in Glee Club, but for sectionals, we need real music."

"Excuse me?" the boy asked and looked up to the brown haired girl with big eyes, "Did you just say-"

"Alright, alright," the girl gave in. "I just wanna say, it doesn't fit."

"Just because you don't like this music, that's all," the second boy said.

He was tall and very skinny with brown, perfectly styled hair, wearing a white varnish waistcoat over a black shirt with willowed sleeves. His ankles were decorated by some leather bracelets, fitting the colour of the white leather trousers and the white patent leather shoes.

Blaine shortly blinked. Never before in his life had he seen such an outfit, least had he expected it in a provincial town like Lima. But it turned him on somehow.

Blaine was shocked right after this thought. What was that? Was he checking out this guy? Jesus, Blaine, pull yourself together! How do you know if he plays in your team at all? Although, it wasn't hard to guess seeing these clothes. However, he was on the move with his friends and Blaine couldn't imagine at all simply speaking to someone, even if he had such an angel like face and such a firm butt like this guy.

Right after this thought the guy suddenly turned around and looked directly at him. For a moment Blaine was lost in big, ocean-blue eyes, then hurriedly he glanced at his coffee so the boy couldn't entertain suspicion.

'You are gonna die alone,' he thought to himself. It had been three years now since he discovered his sexuality, but simply chatting to someone like that-well he would probably never dare. That was why he would stay alone forever, just because of his cowardice.

Stuff it, he would buy three dogs and maybe a bunch of cats which would eat him up, when he would lay dead in his apartment in Westerville, as an old maid...

"Excuse me?"

Blaine looked up. This guy was standing right in front of him, looking directly at him with his big, blue eyes. They seemed sad.

"What?" Blaine asked and harrumphed.

"Do you mind if we sit on your table? Everywhere else is taken."

"Sure. No problem." Blaine said hastily and sat up a bit.

A little, hardly visible smile came over the face of the foreign guy.

"Thanks."

Blaine watched the four students sitting down with their cups of coffee. The boy with the blue eyes and the angel face - you're doing it again, stop it! - sat down next to him, mixing his coffee impassively, while the heated discussion between the other three went on.

Blaine watched his drink and listened to the discussion; finding it amusing. After all he could find out things-for example, the brown haired girl was the lead singer of the Glee Club and made corresponding announcements. The black girl named Mercedes, if he got it right, challenged her energetically and deemed herself no less gifted than her friend. The guy in the wheelchair, Mercedes addressed by 'Artie', obviously was a fan of Rock and Metal.

However Blaine couldn't find out anything about the other boy, because he didn't engage in the discussion but instead he suddenly turned to Blaine.

"I apologize for these annoying nags," he said quietly. "They have been discussing this the whole afternoon."

"Never mind."

Blaine smiled a little and took a sip while thinking hard about how to begin a chat with the guy.

"Are you guys from McKinley?" he finally asked.

The boy nodded.

"We're all in the same club. I'm Kurt, by the way."

He put forth his hand to Blaine who gripped it and shook it, smiling.

"Blaine. How come you're not debating? Are you not interested in that music?"

"I am," Kurt replied and rolled his eyes. "But this discussion came to be so absurd that I would rather save the energy and enjoy my coffee. You're from Dalton, right?"

He pointed at the emblem on Blaine's front pocket and Blaine nodded.

"I'm in Glee Club, too. But we don't have such discussions like you do. We have a directorate making the decisions."

"Maybe we could use that, too," Kurt mentioned and took the little wooden stick to mix his coffee.

Blaine spotted the hand shaking. Kurt noticed and pulled back his hand quickly, trying to hide it under the table. In doing so he hit Blaine's coffee which canted over and poured itself over the table.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Kurt said shocked.

Blaine jumped up and stepped back so the coffee couldn't drip on his trousers.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Never mind," Blaine said and took a serviette to stop the coffee.

"What did you do, Kurt?" the brown haired girl said and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Shut up, Rachel," Kurt said and stood up, too. "Uh... can I do some-"

"No, no." Blaine said and looked up to him.

Kurt seemed really shocked and upset. Why? Nothing really happened. There was something strange with this boy and Blaine couldn't lay his finger on what it was. Something clouding his whole aura, his whole luminosity.

"I'll go to the bathroom to get some paper towels."

He left the upset boy and his friends and went to the bathroom. He pulled some towels out of the dispenser and checked his trousers to see if they got damaged, then he returned back to the Café.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked while Blaine took a place next to him.

Blaine nodded.

"It was nothing. It would be worse if my trousers got dirty. I have to bring them to the laundry if something gets on them."

"Because it's made of half silk," Kurt mentioned. "But with this colour you wouldn't see so much."

"It would be worse with your trousers."

"That's true," Kurt laughed.

It was a bright, bell-like laughter, catching Blaine immediately. But as soon as it started, it also stopped.

"I'll get you a new coffee," Kurt said and stood up.

"No, wait, I-"

"No backtalk. It was my fault."

"Hey, Blaine!"

Kurt bounced against Jeff, who looked at him surprised.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, bro. Blaine, sorry I'm late."

'You could be later', Blaine thought and stood up.

"No problem."

He turned around to Kurt who stood still.

"Sorry, I have to leave."

"Okay, then... I'll give you the money for the coffee."

"No, you don't have to do that," Blaine said immediately.

"Or you could give him your phone number so you two can make up the coffee," Jeff said smirking, catching up and analysing the situation.

Kurt looked at him surprised, then turned around to Blaine who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd be happy to." he said.

Instantly Jeff had a piece of paper and a pen at his fingertips and Blaine asked himself where the hell did he get that from! Kurt took both and wrote down his number while Jeff blinked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry about the coffee," Kurt said and handed the paper over to Blaine and the pen to Jeff.

"As I said, no problem," Blaine repeated and smiled at him.

Again he paused. Nornally, everybody returned his smile, but Kurt didn't - his face didn't light up at all.

"I'll call you," Blaine said. "Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine." Kurt said and went back to his friends.

Jeff pulled Blaine outside on the street.

"So, as if that wasn't a sugarpiece, huh?" he said and punched him against the shoulder. "If I wasn't there you might never see him again."

"Yeah... thanks for that. Although it was more than blunt."

"I'm begging you! Tell me, what did you do?"

Blaine shooked his head and grinned.

"Nevertheless, I don't think he will meet me again. He didn't seem to like me."

"Well, he rather seemed depressed," Jeff said pensively. "I mean, I have admired him for no more than thirty seconds, but he didn't look very healthy."

"He looks like an angel." Blaine mumbled.

Jeff looked at him with lifted eyebrows, then he burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Blaine asked annoyed. "Stop laughing!"

"An angel? Really? Gosh, Blaine, you're nuts about him!"

"So what? I made it further in five minutes than you have with Nick in a year."

That hit home. Jeff lost his laughter, obviously offended.

"That was below the belt."

"It's your own fault," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders. "So, are we gonna buy this stupid suit thing or what?"

_(Beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


	2. Messages and true friends

On the evening of the same day Blaine sent Kurt a text. It's not like he hadn't thought about it for hours beforehand if it was too early, and if Kurt wanted him to text him at all. Maybe he didn't have any time or he was in bed already. With the thought of Kurt taking his clothes off, he felt hot. He took his mobile and the sheet of paper with Kurt's number on, and wrote a text.

_-Are you free tomorrow afternoon?-_

It took a few minutes and Blaine had already thought Kurt didn't want to text back when the reply came.

_-Who's this?-_

Blaine face palmed. Of course, Kurt didn't know his phone number.

-_Sorry, it's Blaine. From the Lima Bean. The one you still owe a coffee ;)-_

_-I see. I'm free after 5 tomorrow. I have Glee Club until then. Lima bean again?-_

_-Sure. Looking forward to it :)-_

_-Me too :) Good night-_

_-Night ;)-_

Blaine looked at his phone and smiled happily. He didn't really know the boy but there was a strange but positive attraction to him that he couldn't resist. At the same time Blaine really wanted to know what bothered him so much that he hardly smiled and always looked so sad and absentminded.

There was a knock on the dorm door and Nick peered around it.

"Are you still awake?"

"It's just after nine," Blaine stated, "Of course I'm still awake."

Nick came in and closed the door behind him.

"You didn't come to Luke's movie evening."

"Yeah…I didn't want to. I had to think about something."

"About Kurt?"

Nick grinned at him and Blaine sighed.

"Jeff's told you."

"Of course he has," said Nick and sat cross legged on the end of Blaine's bed. "Tell me. What does he look like?"

"You should know that. You guys live together."

"Not Jeff you idiot. I meant Kurt!"

Blaine opened his mouth and thought about it for a moment. A vague smile on his face.

"He has… a pretty unusual taste in fashion let's say. But in a positive way. I mean, when I saw him I was stunned. He has brown, perfectly styled hair and eyes which…"

Blaine thought hard how to describe those beautiful eyes, while Nick watched him; grinning.

"My god, Jeff's right. You're totally into that guy."

"I only talked to him for five minutes," said Blaine. "I practically don't know him. Although he seemed to be kind of sad. I mean, he only smiled like two times and I didn't really believe him, even though he looks so beautiful when he smiles. He was so absentminded and his hands were shaking."

"Uuuuhh…" Nick said and grimaced. "Sounds like he's a psycho or drug addict."

"Nonsense," Blaine said gruffly. "I just think he has a few problems but who hasn't? Speaking of that, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Umm…"

Nick scratched the back of his head.

"You and Jeff often do stuff together, right?"

"Yes. He's one of my best friends. Like you."

"There's not more to it? Sorry, but I just had to ask you directly."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why should there be more? You…don't think…"

Blaine's face lit up and he laughed loudly.

"You've got a crush on him!"

"What?" Nick asked puzzled.

"You've got a crush on Jeff! And now you're jealous because we like to do things together. That's so cute!"

"I don't have a crush on him!" protested Nick "Well, I… don't know."

"What else should it mean? Except…"

Blaine eyes flew open.

"Except you've got a crush on me."

Nick opened his mouth, puzzled and laughed.

"No! For god's sake, Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked. "You could have."

"I don't have crush on you! No way! I mean, I like you. A lot. But…No. Not with all the hope in the world."

"Wow," Blaine said offended. "Am I that off-putting?"

"No! Well… you're pretty small."

"Good night, Nick." Blaine said, shooting evil glares at him.

Nick snickered, unimpressed.

"You're just not my type. There's nothing to it. Unless, you have a crush on me."

"That's what you're dreaming about," Blaine grumbled, still offended. "Just stick with your Jeff. You fit together perfectly."

"Do you think?" Nick asked excitedly. "Did he say anything to you? About me?"

Blaine shook his head disapprovingly.

"Seriously, everyone except you two have noticed that there's more to your relationship than a friendship between roommates."

Nick looked at him puzzled.

"What? Doesn't matter anyways. Could you ask him if he likes me? But ask unobtrusively."

"Nick, man, I'm not Amor! Talk about that between yourselves."

"But if he doesn't like me?" asked Nick and looked seriously worried.

"He likes you. It's simple as that. The only thing that could get between you two is your stupidity or one of you turning straight."

"That's not going to happen," Nick murmured and stood up. "Okay, I have to think about that for a while."

"But don't think about it for too long, otherwise your brain's going to explode."

"Funny." Nick said and made his way to the door. "Good night. And dream of your Kurtie."

Blaine threw a pillow at him and Nick left his room laughing.

Actually Blaine didn't dream of Kurt that night. He just dreamed about weird stuff that was going through his head. First there were his parents who gave him a bicycle for his tenth birthday. They didn't look too happy and Blaine was sure they were disappointed because he was gay. Even though they didn't know by then. He tried to convince his parents that he did go out with girls. But his father didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear anything coming from him. Blaine was then pushed out of the house and fell. He fell deeper and deeper into the darkness; it was frightening and constraining. Hands where trying to reach him while he fell. Instantly Blaine took them and clung onto them, so he didn't fall further.

"Blaine, wake up. You're having a nightmare."

The hands held him and a familiar voice talked to him soothingly.

"Open up your eyes, Blaine, everything's alright. Come on."

Blaine flung his eyes open and looked at Jon's worried yet dozy face.

"Jon?" Blaine croaked.

The Warbler nodded.

"You were having a nightmare again."

Blaine looked past him and recognized Luke, Jeff and Nick standing in his room, also looking worried. All of them looked sleepy. It was still dark outside, it must be the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry…" Blaine murmured and rubbed his eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry!" Jeff said. "Is everything alright now?"

"Umm…yeah," Blaine murmured and sat up. "I'll make myself a cup of tea and… try to fall asleep again after. You can go-"

"I'll make the tea." Jeff said unperturbed.

"I'll stay with Blaine." Jon said. "Go back to bed.

Luke suppressed a yawn and nodded. Then he and Nick left. Jeff followed them to sneak into the community kitchen.

"What kind of dreams are these, scaring you so much?" Jon asked.

Blaine sat up and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"This time… I fell, the whole time, and that's what's so frightening. My parents are often implicated in it. Sometimes I'm just locked somewhere and everything is too tight and I can't move. The classic."

"Maybe you should talk to someone about that." The Warbler said and pulled Blaine's chair over.

"I'll talk to you."

"I mean somebody who's familiar with this kind of stuff. A therapist for example."

"I don't want to talk to a trick cyclist." Blaine said instantly.

"Why not? I used to go to one. It really helps, if you embark in it."

"Why?"

"Well, because it's nice to talk to someone who's objective and doesn't judge you."

"No, I meant why did you go to a therapist?"

"Oh I see…"

Jon smiled a little.

"It was my Mom's idea, after one boy from my old school committed suicide because he got picked on."

"But you told me your parents where perfectly fine with you being gay and having a boyfriend."

"They are. But it was different at my old school. I had a rough time after everyone found out, and my mom was worried about me."

"You got really lucky." Blaine murmured and rubbed his forehead. His hands were still shaking and he couldn't stop thinking about his nightmare.

Jeff came back with a cup of tea and they talked for a while. Most of the time Blaine only listened and tried to calm down. After a while he finally managed it. With his calmness the tiredness came back and slowly his eyes were closing. The empty cup slid out of his hand and Jeff caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Finally." he whispered and looked at Jon who smiled back.

"Next time it's Wes' and David's turn."

He covered Blaine up with his blanket and stood up.

"You make a really good dad." Jeff said grinning.

"That's why I love Luke so much", Jon said. "He's still a child, kind of-"

Jeff snickered and opened the door. They, shortly, gave a last look at Blaine and went back to their rooms.

When Jeff opened the door quietly Nick turned around in his bed and lifted his head up.

"Did he finally fall asleep? It took ages."

Jeff let himself fall onto his bed, sighing.

"I wouldn't do that every week if I wouldn't be so sorry for him and he wouldn't wake us up every single time."

"It's not Blaine's fault!" Nick said.

"I know, I know," Jeff murmured. "Next time it's our turn, you're staying with him. I can't stand it when he's like that."

"All right." Nick said quietly.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he gathered all his courage and cleared his throat.

"Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"I talked to Blaine today and he… he said you liked me more than…. Well, than just a friend."

"That's what he said?" Jeff sighed. "Blaine!"

"Is that true?"

"Umm…"

Jeff was desperately searching for words.

"Well, I… maybe I said something like this. But our friendship is so important to me and I didn't want to destroy that."

"Yeah," Nick said quietly. "I don't want that either. But I think…. I mean me too… urgh shit, talking about feelings is idiotic!"

"Who are you telling," murmured Jeff. "So there's … more for you too?"

Nick took a deep breath.

"Umm… yeah, there is."

Jeff kept quiet for a while - a big grin plastered on his face.

"I've never had a thing with a boy before..." he admitted. "I don't really know how to… handle that. Well…"

"I know what you mean." said Nick. "I really don't want to endanger our friendship. So, what if we… we take one step after another and see how it goes?"

"That's easy to say. Right now I'm just glad I don't have to look at you, otherwise I might have died."

Nick laughed quietly.

"Everything will look different tomorrow."

"I hope not!" Jeff said startled. "What if I wake up tomorrow and have dreamed everything."

"Certainly not." murmured Nick. "I'm tired. Sleep well."

"Good night."

"Night."

"Night."

"Shut up, Jeff."

"Shut up, yourself."

_(Beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


	3. Dates and honesty

"So are you also participating at Sectionals?" Kurt asked interestedly.

Blaine nodded.

"Every year. But to be honest, I've never heard of the New Directions."

"'Cause we're new and not that good yet."

"And your leadsinger? Her name is Rachel, right? She's not that good?"

Kurt snorted.

"Yes she is, she has an amazing voice."

Blaine looked at him smiling.

"You don't like her, do you?"

"Do you?" asked Kurt and watched him with eyes wide open. "You saw her. And don't say you didn't listen to our conversation."

"You're right," Blaine agreed grinning. "Yeah, she was pretty horrible as far as I can evaluate. Why is someone like her captain?"

"'Cause no one else wanted to do it. We are at the bottom of the food chain at McKinley anyway. As a captain, she has like a neon sign on her forehead which says: 'Please put slushies right here'."

"Well, I don't get that," Blaine said frowning. "To be a member of a glee club is like the coolest thing in the world."

"Yes, on the moon and at Dalton," Kurt said piqued and took a sip of his coffee. "I joined glee club because I wanted to make friends. But actually, everything got worse. Although I made friends. Well, you met them."

"You're so angry," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt paused and looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

"Well, I'm sorry but you're so.. furious. Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't," Kurt said hurriedly while he dodged Blaine's drilling look. "It's nothing."

"Okay," Blaine murmured. "But if you need someone who you can talk to, who can somewhat understand, how it is as a gay at a public school and who listens-"

He watched Kurt and saw a well-known expression. That's probably how he looked when Jon offered to talk to him during his first week at Dalton.

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine could experience live how his facade began to crumble and Kurt coincided a bit.

The picture which he now offered was incredibly sad, but also way more real than the masculine Blaine got to know.

Blaine leaned a forward and gently put his hand on Kurt's.

"If you want to, we can sit in my car and you can tell me what's bothering you. There we're not exposed to the curious looks."

"In your car?" Kurt asked suspiciously, "You're not a pervert, right?"

"Of course not!" Blaine laughed. "You can bring a decent lady if you're worried."

Kurt smiled a bit and nodded.

"Alright."

"At my school.. I have a lot of struggles. I'm the only confessed gay and the football players make it their task to bully me everyday. Not only me, of course. But during the last few months it's got worse, I constantly get pushed against the lockers and I get insulted and.. one time someone even slapped me, I never told anyone. Especially not my dad. He would totally freak out. Well, at home I feel safe but it seems like no one really cares that I..."

Kurt stopped and took a deep breath.

Blaine who sat on the driver's seat next to him, looked at him silently and waited for Kurt to carry on.

"I'm so... I feel lonely. But at one point I'm feeling selfish to expect everyone to understand me. I mean, they have their own problems and then I hate the others that they agree with my opinion."

Blaine expected Kurt to cry after telling him his struggles, but Kurt just appeard angrier and now there was deep sorrow and contempt. But Blaine couldn't figure out if this contempt was against his class mates or against himself.

"Can I make an offer?" Blaine asked carefully, "Visit Dalton with me. We have a no-mobbing-politic. And that's not just a word in our school laws. It's program. Maybe you can transfer."

"It's a private school, isn't it?" Kurt said, "My parents really can't afford that."

"You want someone to insert for you, right? And after all I heard your dad is the only one who does so. If you ask him, he will find a way. And if not, there are scholarships or something like that. Something has to happen. Or do you want to have depression and fear, get pushed against lockers or even get beaten up your whole time at highschool? You don't deserve that. No one deserves that."

"That's easy to say as a son of a rich family at a perfect private school," Kurt said fiercely.  
Blaine flinched.  
"You don't know anything about me," he said."My family is rich, but I would change it with yours instantly, cause my dad doesn't give a fuck about supporting me. He sent me to Dalton, so that he didn't have to have his gay son around and that so that I don't damage his reputation. As you said, everyone has his problems, and mine are also not that small, but I want to help you, so don't push me away, so you can just swim in your self pitty."  
Kurt looked at him with eyes wide open and puzzled open mouth. Blaine regretted instantly what he said and was a hundred percent sure that Kurt would leave the car and disappear forever, when Kurt's mouth corners twiched. Then he started laughing out loud and put a hand over his mouth. It was this bell-like laughter which took Blaine by surprise. But this time it wasn't stalled instantly, but admitted and facilitated. Blaine frowned and he began to doubt Kurt's sanity.  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked puzzled.  
Kurt wiped a few tears of laughter from his eyes and looked at him with a big smile.  
"You.. you are the first one, really the very first one who said something like that to me."  
"What? That he has his own problems?"  
"Yes! And that I shouldn't swim in self pitty."  
"And that's funny? I don't understand..."  
"You know, everyone else just tries to tell me some 'everything will get better'-quotes to care about himself again. It is.. very refreshing that someone really cares about what I'm saying."  
"I was hoping that it was more than just 'refreshing'."  
"Unfortunately, I can't offer you more," Kurt said honestly and looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."  
He still smiled. It was an honest and free smile which let Blaine loosen his mind.  
"I think I'm okay with it for now," he said. "So, now what? Can I show you Dalton?"  
Kurt nodded.  
"What about Friday? I have school til lunchtime."  
"Okay, shall I pick you up?"  
"That would be great. I don't know where the school is. Oh shit!"  
He had looked at the clock on dashboard. "I have to go home. We have family evening and my dad kills me if I'm late!"  
"Alright," Blaine said and grinned broadly. "I'm going to pick you up at home."  
Kurt nodded and opened the passenger door. But then he held on and turned to Blaine.  
"The phone number, the text message, the coffee... Was this a date today?"  
"If you want it to have been?" Blaine said smiling.  
Kurt replied the smile and nodded.  
"Good bye."  
"Bye, get home safely."  
Blaine watched Kurt getting into his car and driving away. Then he started his engine and drove to Dalton with a big grin on his face.


	4. Slushies and big brothers

The next two days, Kurt practically lived off of his conversation with Blaine. The feeling of having someone who was interested in him and his problems and understood him gave him more strength than he would have imagined. It didn't get easier for him in school. On the next morning he was greeted with a slushie at the front door. One of the especially bad ones tasting like raspberries. Santana who was next to him told the football player off immediately and walked away while Kurt was trying to get the burning stuff out of his eyes. Around him were students who didn't even seem to notice him, except a few who laughed maliciously. Kurt went to the restrooms and washed his face when his phone rang. He dried off his hands and looked on the smartphone's screen. Blaine was calling.  
"Hey," Kurt said. "Wait, I'm putting you on speaker."  
"Are you at school already?" Blaine asked.  
"Yes," Kurt said over the faucet's ripple. "Just arrived. What's up?"  
Blaine kept quiet for a while and cleared his throat.  
"Kurt, are you on the toilet?"  
"What? Oh no! I'm just washing my face. I have been slushied."  
"Oh. Are you alright?"  
"Sure," Kurt said and took some paper towels to clean his water-repellent poncho. "I'm prepared for something like this. What did you want to tell me?"  
"I've just realized, that I don't have your address. You do live in Lima, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I'll text you. I just have to-"  
He stopped when the door opened and two boys wearing letterman jackets came in.  
"Hey, fag!" one of them said smirking. "Haven't showered today?"  
Kurt just kept quiet and waited for them to go away to the toilets.  
"And don't forget to wash your pussy or else you'll get nasty lice down there."  
"And always wipe from the front to the back," the other one said and they went away laughing.  
Kurt waited a few seconds before taking his phone putting speaker off and leaving the bathroom as fast as he could.  
Blaine had quietly listened to what was happening. He was on his way to his class room and was now standing still in the hallway while his fellow students walked past him and every once in a while someone greeted him and asked him why he had that look on his face.  
"Kurt, are you okay?" he finally asked.  
"Yes." Kurt said flatly. "I'll text you the address. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay," Blaine murmured hesitantly.  
After that, the connection was cut off. Apparently Kurt had hung up.  
Blaine kept standing still for a moment and thought about everything he'd just heard. Even at his old school it hasn't been that bad. Many had pulled the standard-jokes and he had been beaten up once but transferred directly after before something worse could happen. What Kurt had to hear everyday was so much worse. On top of it where the constant slushie-attacks, the pushing… No wonder Kurt was so bitter.  
"Are you okay, Blaine?" Wesley asked and clapped him on the shoulder. "Why are you pulling that face?"  
"Ummm..."  
Blaine shook his head and put his phone away.  
"I just heard something terrible."  
"Did someone die?" Wesley asked shocked.  
"No… Just… Wes, could you do me a favor? Well, the whole Warblers to be exact?"  
"Sure." Wes said bewildered. "What's this about?"  
While they were walking to their classroom Blaine told him about his new friend and the problems Kurt had at his school.  
"He's coming over tomorrow and I want to show Dalton to him. If everything goes well he might transfer if his parents can afford it. I just want to show him how it could be. It would be nice, if you could welcome him and… well, I don't know don't pull ambiguous jokes that afternoon or something like that."  
"We never mean the jokes," Wes said dumbfounded. "We're just kidding!"  
"I know," Blaine said and smiled slightly. "But I'm afraid Kurt won't think they're funny because all the jokes he's heard by now were always meant to harm him. Do you know what I mean?"  
Wes nodded.  
"All right. I think we could do that."  
"Thanks," Blaine said relieved. "Ohh… and one more thing."  
"What do you want?"  
"I know you guys are awfully curious when it comes to who I am meeting and what I am doing. But please keep your comments to yourself when it comes to me and Kurt."  
"But then we can't say anything," Wes said offended. "You can't forbid us to speak."  
"I wish I could." Blaine sighed. "But, you know what I mean, right?"  
"I am not stupid," Wes murmured. "We'll see what we can do. I'll talk to David soon. Is he good at singing?"  
"Kurt? I don't know. Well, he is in glee club so he should, at least a little, shouldn't he?"  
"I'm asking you," Wes said. "Maybe he's going to join the Warblers if he transfers."  
Blaine smirked.  
"We'll see."

"As if you were interested in the song we're going to perform," said Kurt as he unlocked the front door. "If it's a duet you're going to get the male part anyways."  
"Of course I'm interested!" Finn protested. "I don't want to do stuff like Soft-Jazz."  
"Did Rachel teach you that word?" Kurt asked amused.  
"Maybe," Finn murmured. "Nonetheless I'd like to do something I want to."  
He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room to sit down on the couch. Kurt put his shoes neatly on the floor and neatly organized Finn's shoes too. Then he followed Finn and put down his bag on the table.  
"Well, tell Mr. Shue! You're the co-captain."  
"Mr. Shue only listens to what Rachel says," Finn sighed. "And her arguments are always so good."  
"Let me guess. With arguments you mean the ones under her chin, don't you?"  
Finn grinned and Kurt shook his head disapprovingly.  
"Continue eating that much fast food and you'll get two big flabby arguments too."  
He pointed to Finn's breast and his grin disappeared.  
"Better fast food than all that rabbit food you're eating. That can't be healthy."  
"Yes, Finn, it is healthy actually."  
Burt trudged into the living room and sat down next to Finn on the couch.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Diabetes and heart failure," Kurt said. "Dad, I'm going out this afternoon. I might not come home later."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I…I'm kind of going on a date," Kurt said and couldn't help but grin.  
Both men on the couch turned around and stared at him dumbfounded.  
"What?" Burt asked.  
"Are you sure?" Finn said. "Kurt, you know, not every boy who talks to you has a crush on you."  
"Thank you Finn, I already understand that." Kurt said offended. "No, I already went out with him once and he said he thought of it as a date. He goes to Dalton Academy in Westerville and we met at the Lima Bean."  
"And you know for sure he is…" Burt said carefully.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I know that for sure. He told me."  
"How old is he?" Finn asked curious.  
"I don't know. He still goes to school, sixteen maybe? Or seventeen, I don't know."  
"And what's his name?"  
"Okay, enough of the questions!" Kurt said and raised his hands defensively. "That's none of your business."  
"Yes, it is." Burt said determined. "You're my son."  
"And my step-brother." Finn added.  
"I only met him twice. And he's picking me up, so get yourselves together, okay?"  
"You're getting into his car? What if he's perverted?"  
"I shouldn't have said that." Kurt murmured. "He is not perverted. He's a nice guy who I really like so don't screw this up for me, okay? Especially you, Finn."  
"Why would I screw this up?" Finn asked.  
Kurt shook his head resigned.  
When the doorbell rang Burt jumped up and practically raced past Kurt to the door.  
"Dad!" Kurt hissed but he already opened the door.  
Blaine was standing outside and flinched because of the glowering look the man was giving him.  
"Hello," Burt muttered.  
"He…Hello. Is Kurt here?"  
Burt inspected the boy. Blaine wasn't really tall but he wasn't a dwarf either. He had dark brown locks with much gel in it and hazel eyes, framed by long, dark lashes. He was wearing his school uniform again, black pants and a black blazer with red details and the Dalton logo on his left breast pocket. And of course the diagonal striped tie.  
"And you are?" Burt asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine said and held out his hand, smiling.  
"Blaine Anderson. I'm a friend of Kurt."  
Burt shook his hand and forced himself to return the boys' smile.  
"Dad, would you invite him in for a moment?" asked Kurt from behind him.  
His dad stepped aside and Blaine smiled at Kurt.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Kurt said. "I'm nearly ready."  
Blaine came in and stood awkwardly next to the wardrobe while Kurt laced his boots. Finn came from the living room, stood in the door and crossed his arms.  
"Hey," he murmured and inspected Blaine.  
"Hello," Blaine said.  
"What are you going to do today?" Finn asked upfront.  
"That's none of your business, Finn," Kurt said. "I'm sorry, that's my dumb brother."  
"His big brother who plays football and lifts weights and will wear you out if you hurt Kurt."  
"Excuse me?" Blaine asked frightened.  
"Finn, get off! And as if you were lifting weights, that doesn't work if you only do it once a week and relax the rest of the day in school or on the couch and eat crisps and hot dogs. Come on Blaine, let's go."  
"Uumm… It was nice to meet you," Blaine said and followed Kurt outside.  
"I'm sorry for their behavior," Kurt sighed when they were on the move.  
Blaine shook his head grinning.  
"They are a little odd. Especially your brother."  
"Actually, he is only my step-brother. And when they heard I was meeting you, they immediately got crazy."  
"They're only worrying about you. That's actually rather cute."  
"Yes, cute and embarrassing."  
"You're lucky you have them. My dad doesn't even care what I do and who I meet. And I only see my brother for Christmas because he's sick of home, too. He studies in Yale."  
While Blaine drove the car on the high way they kept talking. Kurt couldn't remember when he last had such an informal conversation. Talking with Blaine was marvellously uncomplicated. But when they arrived at the Dalton grounds, Kurt didn't say anything because he was astonished. Several impressive sandstone buildings were distributed on an area as large as three soccer fields. Between them were maintained gravel roads surrounded by properly mowed lawn and neatly cut bushes and trees. In the middle was a building which was one floor and several tin turrets. Behind it was a wide lake in which two rowing boats were docked near the shore.  
"That's Alum Creek Lake," Blaine said and chuckled at Kurt's impressed face.  
"I always thought there were only meadows and corn fields out here," Kurt said. "My dad can't afford this with all the will in the world."  
"Just wait and see," said Blaine and directed his SUV on the parking lot which was skilfully hidden by a few bushy trees to not spoil the overall picture.  
"No underground car park?" Kurt asked grinning.  
Blaine laughed and parked his car next to a Jaguar coupe.  
"I've got to warn you," said Blaine while they left the car and stood in the hot sun. "The guys here are a little… insensitive sometimes. Well, they all are pretty nice, but when I arrive with another boy they… probably can't bite back one comment or another."  
"Well, they probably won't be as bad as the guys at my school."  
Blaine nodded slowly, while they followed the way to the main building.  
"That was… really violent what that guys in the bathroom said."  
"Yes, but they were a few of the worst comments," Kurt said quietly. "What is that building for?"  
Blaine followed his gaze. Apparently Kurt wanted to change the topic as fast as possible.  
"That's the main house. The auditorium, the cafeteria, the class rooms, the secretariat, the directorate… the smaller two-story house behind it is the library."  
While they walked further, past the main building, Blaine kept pointing at different buildings and explained what was in there. There were 4 boarding houses, a gym with a swimming pool in the basement, a clubhouse in which all the clubs and working groups met, including glee club.  
"The Dalton Academy Warblers are one of the most respected school clubs. We perform in theme parks and rest homes. It's financed by a few rich parents whose sons are in the council. Why are you looking like that?"  
"That's pure jealousy," Kurt said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, I know that one!"  
Nick, Jeff and Wesley were coming from the lake, wearing tracksuits with towels on their shoulders.  
"Who do we have here?" Wes screamed and grinned at him. "Hey Blainie!"  
Blaine rolled his eyes.  
"Kurt, this Wesley, Nicholas and Jeffrey."  
"Urgh, that sounds like we're some old crocks," said Nick. "Hey Kurt, nice to meet you. I'm Nick. This is Jeff and that rice face is Wes."  
Kurt shook the three boys' hands.  
"Wes is in the Warblers council and Nick and Jeff are both in, too," explained Blaine.  
"And our pretty Blaine here is the lead singer," Nick added and slapped Blaine on the back. "But he probably already told you that."  
"No, he didn't," Kurt said and looked at Blaine in surprise.  
"Oh that surprises me," said Jeff. "Usually you're not that modest, Blainie."  
"Stop calling me that," Blaine murmured.  
Kurt watched the boys amused. He instantly thought they were sympathetic which maybe was because they didn't stare at his outfit curiously but smiled at him instead. Pretty sad, that this was already enough for him to like somebody. Wes couldn't hide an ambiguous grin but Kurt kind of liked that. It gave him a feeling of being normal. And then there were Blaine's glances. Every time they looked at each other he seemed to beam a little more as if he actually enjoyed spending time with him. Kurt thought the same but there was more than fun and sympathy. When Blaine's hazel colored eyes met him a little warm shiver went through Kurt's body which got stronger every time they looked at each other. It took him a while to realize what he was feeling.  
Damn, he was starting to fall in love.  
He swore to himself, not to do this to himself again. It has been embarrassing enough with Finn, even if it only was a little crush. What if it was the same with Blaine? He hardly let anybody in. What if it turned out that his feelings weren't returned and he was standing there being a cliché gay who digged everyone and everything who had a dick between his legs and a few abs.  
"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked and looked at him worriedly.  
Kurt shook off these thoughts and smiled at him. But that was harder than he thought.  
"Yes, everything's alright. I only just realised I've got to be at home at seven. We're going to have visitors tonight."  
"Oh," Blaine said; sounding disappointed. "Okay… then we have to get going now."  
"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "Fare well. It was nice to meet all of you."  
"We were pleased to meet you too," said Jeff and threw an insecure glance at Blaine.  
On their return journey they hardly spoke. Blaine tried to get Kurt engaged in a conversation but Kurt was uncommunicative and repellent so he gave up eventually. When he stopped in front of Kurt's house, Kurt left the car instantly and took his bag from the backseat.  
"I hope you enjoyed the trip," Blaine said carefully. "Think about it, Dalton might be an option."  
"Yes," said Kurt without looking at him. "Bye. Get home safely."  
"Are you going to call me?" asked Blaine before Kurt could slam the door.  
"Yes, we'll see," Kurt said and walked to the front door.  
Blaine watched him confused and depressed as he went away.

_(beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


	5. Tea and Whiskey

"Okay, let's analyse it from the very beginning," Nick said leaning against the post of his bed. "What did you say before he got so cold?"

Blaine sighed.

"I said nothing. Wes was enumerating the sport offerings of Dalton and you two were discussing whether swimming or rowing is better for the definition of the arm musculature."

"But there has to be something," Jeff said. "I mean, before he really seemed happy, well, compared to how he looked when I saw him at the Café."

He handed Blaine and Nick two cups of tea.

"Is it with sugar?" Nick asked.

Jeff snuffled.

"So you stay awake the whole night rattling on? No, thank you."

"It tastes like nothing without sugar!" Nick protested. "I want sugar!"

"You are not gonna get sugar!"

"Guys!" Blaine yelled. "Time for my problems. Failed date, remember?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date," Jeff said. "You showed him our school."

"On wednesday we were just out for a coffee and that was a date, too."

"Maybe it was nothing you said but something he thought of. Or something he noticed. Did you use deodorant today?"

Blaine looked at him with lifted eyebrows.

"You're serious?"

"So you didn't?" Nick asked with big eyes.

"Of course I did! You two are no help!"

"You shouldn't get so upset in the evening, Blaine," Jeff warned him. "Otherwise you will have nightmares. That's the deal, remember?"

"How could I not get upset?" Blaine cried desperately. "I met the ultimate dreamguy, everything seemed to be good and then things went downhill!"

"You don't even know that for sure," Nick said calmingly. "Have you already texted him?"

Blaine shooked his head.

"So do it now."

"That appears so brash," Blaine mumbled.

"Come on! Kurt is no dumbass, well, as far as I can judge it. He knows that he may have reacted a little starkly."

"Acted," Jeff corrected his roommate. "We don't know why he reacted like that, so for now we have to act on the assumption that he was just acting."

"We have to act on the assumption that he was just acting," Nick mimicked him. "Thank you, professor. We'll text Kurt now. Maybe he is already sorry for pushing you away."

Blaine sighed, fetched his mobile and opened a new text.

"What shall I write?"

"Ask him why he was so pissed," Nick said immediately.

Blaine looked at him frowning.

"I can't write 'pissed'. He'll think I'm mad at him."

"That's the point," Jeff said excitedly. "So he feels guilty cause he thinks he hurt you."

"But he didn't! Well... maybe a little bit. But I don't want him to feel guilty."

"Well, if his bad mood had nothing to do with you, he'll feel guilty anyway."

"So I don't have to make him feel that way."

"But he could be sure that you are hurt and he will feel much more guilty."

"I feel dizzy..."

"But when he feels too guilty he may not dare to call you anymore."

"That's enough!" Blaine said loudly. "Jesus, we're worse than a bunch of giggling, shrieking girlies!"

"You're right," Nick said. "We are guys. Gay guys, but real guys. And real guys write 'pissed'."

"No!" Jeff protested. "Blaine, you wouldn't write that to your girlfriend, would you?"

"But Kurt isn't my girlfriend. He's not even my friend."

"So you shouldn't use that word at all."

"And what should I write then? Jesus, Jeff, did you put something into that tea? The more I drink the more I feel dizzy."

"Ahm...," Jeff said and looked to Nick for help, who glared back.

"What?" Blaine asked. "Jeff, save it, you're a miserable liar."

"Could be, that I put in a slug of Single Malt," Jeff mumbled and shooked his shoulders. "So you sleep better this night."

"Are you crackbrained?" Blaine asked. "You are getting me drunk without telling me?"

"That wasn't my idea alone! Nick bought the whiskey."

"And may I ask for the reason?"

The two Warblers looked at each other, then Nick sighed.

"Because it's our turn tonight to look after you when you are having a nightmare again."

"It's your... what? What do you mean?"

Blaine looked at them confused.

"I don't want to explain it to him," Jeff said immediately.

"Fine," Nick said. "Blaine, you have nightmares pretty often, you know that."

"From time to time," Blaine said. "Around two or three times a month."

"No, rather two or three times a week," Nick said. "The most you just can't remember. We all wake up with you crying. So we made a schedule of when it's who's turn to calm you down respectively or wake you up in case it's getting too bad. There are always two rooms together whose turn it is. The other four wear earplugs."

Nick looked at Jeff doubtfully, and he brought himself a few centimetres between closer to Blaine as a precaution. Blaine watched them.

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Well, you already had the nightmares when joining us, around two and a half years ago. After your heavy fight with your dad six months ago it became so bad that we all woke up with it. And after two weeks of sleepless nights we started pulling matches. When there were no more of them, we made the schedule."

Nick couldn't hide a proud untertone. The schedule has been his idea.

"Six months?" Blaine asked aghast. "And when did you plan to tell me about it?"

"To be honest, never," Jeff admitted. "First we tried to persuade you to talk to somebody, but you denied it so resolutely and didn't remember it at all the next morning. So we resigned and came to an arrangement."

"You should-," Blaine flared up and looked at the two inflamed with rage. "You... should have told me that!"

"We did," Nick said. "But you always forgot it. And by day you have always been in such a good mood so we didn't have the heart to tell you. We wanted to tell you in a suitable moment."

"And calm me down so long as if I was a poor little boy when I was having bad dreams?" Blaine shouted. "And spike my tea so I sleep quietly?"

"I admit it, it was a bad idea," Jeff said. "But we just wanted to help you, Blaine!"

"Leave me alone, that's helped enough!" Blaine spitted and yanked his cup off Nicks nightstand, jumped up and squalled out.

The two guys watched him shocked.

"Maybe the whiskey wasn't the best idea," Nick mumbled finally.

Jeff just nodded in silence.

Blaine's room was at the other end of the corridor. He traipsed over with a huge rage in his belly. What came into these guys' minds cheating him so bad? Making a schedule of who calms him down when he has a nightmare? That was so humilating that it made his face start to blush. As if he was a little kid who has to be mothered by everyone.

They probably even liked themselves in their role and saw him as a crude little child. Although he thought of himself being quiet, mature and popular. He thought, at least some of the guys may look up to him. But the sympathy in their eyes was nothing but snotty compassion for the poor gay nightmare-ridden boy who couldn't cope with his father not being interested in him.

He smashed his door closed behind him and turned the key. They could choke their ears with cotton and dream of unicorns and gummybears, if they wanted to. He didn't need their compassion. He had been getting along very well without them. And he would get along with some nightmares, too, that was for sure.

Thinking of this and still full of anger he threw himself on his bed and grubbed himself under his blanket. He was so upset he didn't even recognise his mobile phone ringing.

Kurt sat on his bed and listened to the constant hoot which came out of his phone. Was Blaine already in bed? On a friday night at half past eight? Or was he mad? That was more likely. After all Kurt rebuffed him from one moment to another. But Kurt didn't want that. He wanted to spent the rest of the day with Blaine, came home late grinning as he listened to his dads severe lecture by the matter of accuracy and dependability while his cell was again ringing by a message from Blaine.

But instead he panicked, ducked his head and pushed away this pleasant, obliging and fucking handsome guy. Again. Although he knew Blaine liked him. After all he answered on his question if the coffee was a date: 'If you want?'

And he had driven the long way from Dalton to Lima just to pick him up. Would anybody do that for a friend?

What if?

Kurt shook his head gruffy and hung up.

_'Stop overthinking everything!'_ He scolded himself.

It was probably over anyway now. He would not see Blaine again. And Finn would be right. He fell for someone in vain again who wasn't even interested in him.

_(beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


	6. Punishments and true feelings

Wes pushed himself up from the pillow and sighed.

"David," he said. "Come on, it's our turn."

David turned to the wall and pulled the blanket over his head.

Wes stood up to pull him out of the bed.

"Come on!"

"Nick and Jeff are probably with him," David murmured. "They got this."

"They already got up wednesday when he woke up. Let's go, we got lucky the last two times. Now it's definitely our turn."

"Alright, alright," David gave in and freed himself out of his blanket. "It's good father-training anyways."

"Right," Wes laughed. "Good to have a motivation."

They put on their dressing gowns and crossed the corridor. Blaine's screams echoed throughout the entire hall. Apparently it was a particularly bad night.

Maybe because of the failure with Kurt, Wes thought.

"Blaine?" Nick asked loudly, "Blaine, wake up. Come on, man."

"What's going on?" David asked.

Jeff turned around and sighed.

"He locked the door."

"What? Since when does he do that?"

"Since we have been exposed last night. We had to tell him everything."

Wes and David looked at them with wide eyes.

"You did what?" David asked aghast.

"Are you insane?" Wes shouted over Blaine's desperate screams.

"We had no choice!" Nick tried to explain, "He noticed the whiskey in his tea, and since Jeff is such a pathetic liar-"

"You poured him whiskey in his tea?" Wes asked. "Are you out of your mind?"

"It wasn't the first time," Jeff said. "When he came over in the evenings to drink some tea we mixed it with some alcohol; he slept like a baby. He never noticed until now, because he always brushed his teeth before drinking it. But yesterday he tasted the whiskey and when we told him about our schedule, he freaked out."

They heard Blaine sobbing.

"Please let me out. Let me out, please..." he shouted while his voice was shaking.

Jeff looked like he wanted to cover his ears. They could imagine how Blaine was tossing and turning around in his bed, sweating and full of fear.

"You are...such assholes," Wes ranted and pushed Nick aside to knock on Blaine's door himself.

"Blaine. Hey, wake up! Blaine!"

"It's useless," David said. "He can't hear you."

"What are we going to do?" Jeff asked desperately, "We can't leave him alone."

"We don't have another choice," Nick said, "And besides: isn't it exactly what he wanted us to do?"

"Because he doesn't know how bad it is!" Jeff exclaimed, "I can't stand this the whole night!"

"Then stuff cotton in your ears. There's nothing we can do," Wes ordered.

"Are you having a hen party, or what?" Thad, who came out of his room across Blaine's, said dumbfounded. "Are you deaf?"

"We can't go inside," David explained, "Blaine locked the door. Those brainiacs told him, that we rotate to calm him down."

"You can't be serious!" Thad said, "Guys, what are you doing? I have a chess tournament tomorrow! I can't sleep with this noise!"

"You can sleep in my bed," Jeff offered. "I take yours. It's our fault after all."

"You bet it is!" Wes hissed, "It's your turn the whole next week. And make sure he doesn't lock the door. Or get a second key or whatever."

"And how are we going to do that?" Nick asked.

"Come up with something," David answered and returned to his room with Wes, while Thad went to theirs.

"Fuck," Jeff murmured and leaned against the wall.

He sat on the floor, pulled his knees close to his body and rested his head on them. Nick sat down next to him and they listened to Blaine's screams for a while, hoping they didn't wake any other guys on the floor.

Jeff leaned against Nick and put his head on his shoulder.

"I can't stand this any longer," he whispered, "It's horrible..."

Nick put his arm around Jeff and covered his ears, so that he didn't have to hear the noise anymore. They sat like that for a while, until their conscience allowed them to go to Thad's room and lie down on his bed. Nick fell asleep, while Jeff stayed awake and stared at the ceiling. When it got brighter outside, Blaine got more quiet. When he was completly silent, it was ten past six and Jeff fell slowly asleep.

Thank god it was saturday and they could sleep in. Thad came in eventually to get his backpack and when Nick woke up it was already half past eleven. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He needed a moment to orientate. Right, he was in Thad's bed. On his arm was something heavy. When he looked down he recognized Jeff's blond head. He must have slipped over to him in the night and he was still asleep. Nick could admire the beautiful face next to his, the long, light eyelashes, which entangled in his blonde hair. Strands of hair fell in his pale, smooth face. Jeff's mouth was open and he breathed quietly.

Jeff had told him that Blaine compared Kurt to an angel. Maybe that was right in some way, but it was nothing compared to Jeff. When this boy smiled, it shot through Nick like a lightning bolt. It made him feel warm all over and he couldn't help but smile back. He'd made out with a lot of boys already, but he didn't feel anything for them. A little flirt at a party, a little bit of fumbling in the men's toilet, but no feelings.

It was different with Jeff. They had been friends for years, since they became roommates. They were good friends for a long time, even before they knew they were gay. Nick found out first and told his parents. And not long after that Jeff started thinking about his sexuality and had his 'Coming Out' a year later after a big fiasco with a girl at one of the famous Dalton parties.

But he didn't realise until a few weeks ago, that he had feelings for his roommates. However, since then they got stronger each day until he couldn't stand it any longer and told Blaine about it.

"Stop staring at me," Jeff murmured without opening his eyes.

Nick smiled.

"But you look beautiful when you sleep."

"Crawler," Jeff said, but couldn't prevent blushing.

He opened his eyes and looked at Nick. The blush deepened as soon as he realized how close they were. But he had no intention of expanding the space between them.

"It's so quiet," he said instead.

"You're right," Nick answered, "You think, we should check up on him?"

"No, I don't want to move right now," Jeff said and closed his eyes again. "It's so comfy."

Nick grinned.

"But you're starting to get pretty heavy."

"I am not heavy," Jeff grumbled.

"Yes, you are! Too much pizza maybe?"

"Are you saying, I'm fat?"

"Maybe."

"What? And you have jug ears."

"I have not!" Nick protested and put a hand on his ear to press it closer on his head. "You're mean."

Jeff got up and streched himself.

"I have the body of a competitor," he said eventually and pushed his shirt up to reveal his abs.

Nick grumbled approvingly.

"Yeah, the body of a competitor of an eating contest," he said and pushed Jeff out of the bed.

They fought for a time after that to distract themselves from going to Blaine, but they got up eventually to go and see him.

Jeff knocked carefully but nobody answered. Nick pressed the door handle down and to their surprise the door opened.

"You go first," he whispered but Jeff shook his head.

"You already opened the door, you go first!"

"You knocked."

"But you-"

"Are you coming in, or what?" Blaine's voice came from inside the room.

He sounded exhausted and tired, but not angry like last night. Nick pushed the door open a little bit more and they entered the room anxiously.

Blaine stood at his closet and dried his wet hair with a towel. When he turned around to face the two of them, they saw his pale, tired face and big, dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey..." Nick said carefully. "How are you?"

Blaine looked at him for a moment, before he turned around and threw the towel away.

"Listen..." Jeff started, "We're sorry, that we didn't tell you. We thought, it would be easier if we didn't and you thought that you only had a nightmare once in a while. We all were worried about you."

"You should have talked to me about it," Blaine said slowly.

"Of course we should have!" Nick said immediately. "But we didn't know that you would react so sensitively!"

"Nick!" Jeff hissed.

Blaine turned around again and looked at them, his eyebrows raised.

"Sensitive? I reacted sensitively? It's not like you just found out that your friends think you're a little, needy idiot with a father-complex."

"What? Blaine, we don't think you're a little, needy...what you just said. We're your friends and friends help each other!"

"Yeah, and friends are honest to each other," Blaine added.

He sounded really hurt, but not angry anymore.

"We are really sorry, Blaine," Jeff admitted. "We really are! The others are, too! We did this because we like you. A lot. And because we wanted you to feel comfortable here. And tonight...we felt really helpless, when we couldn't get in."

"Don't tell me, I had a nightmare again!" Blaine said horrified.

"It was really bad tonight. You were screaming until six-," Jeff started, but Nick put a hand on his shoulder to be quiet.

Blaine run his fingers through his dark curls and turned around, so they couldn't see his face. It was so embarrasing. So pathetic. The whole corridor heard how he screamed and cried and all he knew of it was the sore throat and exhaustment the next morning. And if only today. When he woke up, he felt awful and he didn't know why. He fell asleep angry, yes, but he had the feeling that he was up the whole night, even if he was sleeping for twelve hours.

"Actually, I have to thank you," he murmured.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"Even if the schedule is dumb, you guys got up every night to calm me down and help me. And that's kind of...really nice."

Jeff sighed with relief.

"Blaine, we understand, that you are angry. And that it is an invasion of privacy, if something like that exists here at Dalton. But you can't lock yourself again. We know how to calm you by now. And it hurts us, if we have to hear you cry the whole night. Apart from the sleep deprivation, of course."

Blaine nodded slowly. It was embarrassing, yes. But the others just wanted to help him, so he had to pull himself together.

"Okay, so...we're going to get something from the cafeteria. Maybe there's still breakfast. You want something?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Blaine murmured.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other for a moment and left the room.

"Was that good?" Jeff asked when they were in their own room to change.

Nick shrugged.

"I have no idea."

_(beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


	7. Good weather and good arguments

Blaine was standing at the window watching the soccer match on the field outside. The Warblers were playing against a few other students. He could recognize David and Wes, and also Luke's slim figure and the big, broad Jon as the goalkeeper. The weather was excellent; warm and sunny enough to go swimming in the Lake, but instead, Blaine closed the curtain and went to his bed. His gaze landed on his phone on his desk. The little light at the left corner of the phone blinked. Blaine pressed one of the buttons.

One missed call from Kurt Hummel. Last night, 8:32 pm.

He had called. Blaine really did feel a bit better. But he was so tired, that all he could think of was sleeping. But on the other hand Kurt probably thought that he didn't want to talk to him anymore if he didn't call back. So he dialed Kurt's number and lay down on his bed.

"Hey," Kurt answered after a few seconds.

"You sound surprised," Blaine said. "It was you who called me last night, wasn't it?"

"And you didn't pick up. I thought you were angry at me. Is everything alright? You sound exhausted."

"Yeah...I had a rough night. But I'm not angry at you. I was just confused."

"I acted terribly yesterday," Kurt said. "I just...panicked."

"Panicked?" Blaine asked amused. "Because of me?"

"Well...yeah. Everything was so great between us and I was afraid that I interpreted too much in this whole thing and that I thought I might get disappointed again or say something wrong and that you'd-"

"Woah, Kurt. Slow down! Too fast." Blaine said loudly.

Kurt took a deep breath and waited a moment, before he continued, so Blaine could close his eyes and process what he just heard. Did he get that right?

"Look, I...I'm not in my best condition and I'm really tired."

"Did something happen?" Kurt sounded concerned.

"No. Actually...I just slept really bad. Shall we meet tomorrow? Then we can talk."

"I'd love to," Kurt said. "Shall I come to Dalton?"

"Yeah. Call me when you're there. Goodbye Kurt."

"Goodbye. Get well soon."

Blaine put his phone aside and turned around. It didn't even take him two minutes to fall asleep.

Kurt bounced downstairs whistling and went to the kitchen, humming a quiet melody, where his dad was reading a newspaper and Carole was doing the dishes.

"What's wrong with you?" Burt grumbled.

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt said grinning and opened the fridge to get a coke.

"You're way too happy," his father said. "Yesterday you came home depressed and locked yourself in your room."

"Leave him alone," Carole smiled. "Isn't it good, that he's happy about this beautiful day? At least one person is."

"Thanks, Carole!" Kurt said and kissed her cheek. "But my good mood is not because of the weather."

"It's not?" Carole asked curiously. "What is the reason then? That boy you met? What was his name again?"

"Blaine Anderson," Burt grumbled.

Kurt shot him a surprised look.

"I'm impressed. You never remember names."

"I remember the name of the guy my son is dating. And his license number."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're overreacting, as always. But yeah, it is because of him. I'm meeting him tomorrow."

His grin went even wider and he took a big sip of his coke.

"Where are you meeting him?" Burt asked immediatly.

"I'm not telling you," Kurt said. "You're going to stalk us and then Blaine is going to think me and my family are crazy."

"I just want to know where to pick you up if the date turns out to be crap."

"Bullshit," Kurt said surly. "But if you want to know, I'm going to the Dalton."

"To Westerville?" Burt asked. "Why? Can't he come here? You can watch a movie in our living room."

"Burt," Carole said disapprovingly. "Seriously, it's none of your business what the two of them are doing. You're not asking what Rachel and Finn are doing, either."

"But Finn is-"

Burt stopped and pulled a dark expression.

"A guy?" Kurt asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean that." Burt murmured and chose to be quiet.

He didn't have a chance in this discussion. Kurt knew that and used the situation to talk about a topic he thought about since Blaine made the suggestion.

"Dad," he said and sat down opposite of his dad. "Can I ask you something? Blaine...he showed me Dalton Academy and I know the school is a little expensive..."

"That's understated."

"But I was wondering, if we have the opportunity...to make it possible that I transfer to that school."

Burt looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding."

"No, actually I'm not. It's getting worse with the bullying at the McKinley. I get attacked verbally and physically! I just don't feel safe anymore."

"Kurt, I know it's hard for you," Burt said. "But highschool isn't easy for anybody. When you graduate, it will get better, I promise."

"No, Dad, you don't understand!"

"Yes, I do! I understand, that you want it the easy way, but transferring is not a solution. How do you know it's going to be better at Daffton?"

"Dalton," Kurt said. "And I know, because Blaine told me they have a Zero-Tolerance-Policy against mobbing, which is actually working. I have met a few students and they are really nice and tolerant, and they have a Glee Club, whose members don't get slushied all the time.

"And this has nothing to do with that Blaine guy?" Burt asked.

Kurt sighed.

"Maybe a little bit. But he is not the reason why I want this."

"Kurt, I'm serious. I don't think it is necessary that you transfer. If you want, I can talk to Principal Figgins again. And you have friends there! Finn is taking care of you!"

"But Finn can't be by my side all the time!" Kurt said angrily. "And I thought that you'd care if I can't stand it at the McKinley anymore. But I guess I was wrong."

"That's not fair," Burt complained. "You know I do care! You are my son and I worry about you!"

"You know what's not fair? That I go to school in a rain jacket, because I know that Karofsky and his buddies are waiting for me at the entrance with a raspberry slushie. That's not fair! And that everybody just ignores it, because they don't want to get in trouble! That's not fair!"

"Kurt..." his father murmured.

"And when I'm thinking whether to get cleaned in the girls' room or in the boys' room, because I get weird looks in one and I'd probably get beaten up in the other one, because I'm standing too close at the pissoirs, that's not fair! And when I have to listen to the comments I can't repeat here, because I'd get house arrest. And when my friends know what I'm going through, but are too busy dealing with their own stuff to care for mine.

And then this boy comes along. And he listens. He listens without getting bored and distracted. And this boy thinks of something. He suggests that I should transfer to this new school, because he went through the same shit as me. And he says that I'm lucky to have such an understanding dad, who would do anything to protect me. And instead of telling me that we just can't afford this school, you tell me like everybody that everything is going to be alright, but it's not, because I can't stand this any longer! THAT is not fair!"

Kurt screamed the last sentence and looked at his father, heavy breathing. Burt returned the look quietly. Finn had heard the shouting and stood at the door.

Carole was holding the wine glass in her hand she had been drying for five minutes and shot Kurt a sorry look. For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something, but then he just left the room with quick steps. On his way to his room, he collided with Finn.

"I'm sorry." he said and rushed to the stairs.

When he got to his room, he closed the door and leaned against it, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Somehow he lost control in his monologue, although he had all his sentences prepared and had planned how to talk to his father about this topic by presenting possible financial ways to send him to Dalton.

But that would have been a lie. Now they knew the truth, even if Kurt hadn't want to shout at his father. He could just assume what his family was talking about now. Were they

thinking about house arrest, or were they already considering sending him to the psychiatrist?

Somehow Kurt felt better than ever. For the first time he'd said out loud what made him suffer, apart from when he told Blaine. Finally someone knew how he felt, and even if he didn't want their pity, he wanted them to have a guilty conscience.

_(beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


	8. Medicine and lousy guys

"I would've loved to have been there."  
"Seriously, the air crackled in the kitchen, as far as I knew. Do you know the hourglass from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? I swear, you could've heard the grains of sand hit the floor."  
"I don't get it. You were really upset. How can you tell me all that so relaxed now?"  
Kurt thought about it for a moment and let his eyes wander over the mirror-smooth lake. They were sitting at the end of the long boardwalk in the early morning sun and eating food from the basket Blaine had found in front of his dorm door in the morning. He had presumed it was a gift by the Warblers as an apology. Nick and Jeff probably didn't believe him that he already had forgiven them.  
"It just felt good telling my dad everything to his face that he and I had repressed the whole time. Maybe it wasn't really fair because he really tries to be there for me even if he fails miserably sometimes. And this morning the atmosphere was so tense that I left the house as soon as we had finished breakfast. But it was so liberating, you know?"  
Kurt looked at Blaine who was grinning brightly.  
"What?" Kurt asked and smiled too.  
"You're so relaxed. I haven't known you like this."  
"Don't get me wrong but you've only known me for six days."  
"Nonetheless," Blaine said. "When I saw you at the café you were so…sad and angry. But now, I don't know."  
"I think that's because of you," Kurt said plainly and rummaged through the basket looking for something they hadn't eaten yet.  
"What?" Blaine asked and noted that he was turning red.  
Kurt smiled at him.  
"If you hadn't told me your opinion in the car I would still stew in my own juice and pity myself. Now I at least tried to do something about it, even if it didn't work."  
"What a shame, actually," Blaine said. "It would have been really cool if you had transferred."  
"Yes I know." Kurt murmured and stretched himself out on the warm wood.  
Blaine laughed quietly and continued looking at the lake. Spending time here with Kurt was like medicine for him. Yesterday he was feeling so bad, he thought he'd actually be sick. But even the fact that he knew he'd be seeing Kurt again made him feel better again so he even played a game of FIFA with Nick and Jon and Jeff at the breakfast table.  
"You can visit as often as you want," he finally said. "Or I come to Lima and we go get a coffee."  
"You know, you can do other things than get coffee in Lima," Kurt laughed. "Going to the movies for example."  
"Okay. Tomorrow?"  
"Okay," Kurt said smiling.  
"Hey lovebirds!"  
Kurt instantly jumped up and turned around but it was only Luke and Jon who walked over the long boardwalk with their hands intertwined.  
"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked puzzled.  
"Umm…yeah," Kurt said. "I have just… doesn't matter. Who's that?"  
Blaine stood up and held out his hand to pull him up. Kurt took it and looked at the couple that was coming towards them. One of them was tall and broad, a football kind of guy with tan skin and short black hair. He had a smooth, friendly, nearly restrained smile as he held his boyfriend's small hand. The other one was at least two heads smaller than him and had dark blonde thick untamed hair which partly fell into his small pale face. He beamed and bounced like a rubber ball while he was walking.  
"The tall one's Jon," Blaine said. "And the rubber ball is Luke. Guys, this is Kurt."  
"We already thought that," said Luke and held his hand out for Kurt who took it and shook it smiling.  
"Nice to meet you," he said. "You really are a cute couple."  
"Thanks," Luke grinned and took a step towards Jon who put his arm around his shoulders. "Blaine, Warbler practice is soon."  
"What?" Blaine said and his smile vanished. "I didn't know that."  
"Wes came up with it because we have a few newbies who aren't coping with the songs and on top of that David wants to change a few moves in the choreography. Didn't you get the e-mail?"  
"But…" said Blaine who was clearly disappointed looked to Kurt.  
He had planned to spend the whole day with Kurt: show him a few other places at Dalton or just relax and talk the whole day at the lake. And when he saw Kurt's face, he knew that he thought the same.  
"Kurt can come along," suggested Luke who interpreted their glances correctly.  
Jon shook his head apologetically.  
"Baby, no. he can't."  
"Why not?" Luke asked puzzled.  
Jon turned to Kurt and smiled apologetically at him.  
"It's not meant to be rude but you're in the New Directions - Blaine told us. And we're practicing our songs for sectionals, you know? No offence!"  
Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine.  
"I'll drive home now. See you tomorrow."  
"Okay," Blaine said discontented. "I'll go to the car with you."

On the next school day Kurt spent the time sliding around on his chair and looking at the clock every two minutes. In the first two periods they had biology where they got their exam back and analyzed it completely. Mr Gordon had to warn him several times and nearly threw him out.  
"What's up with you today?" Mercedes asked when they packed their things after the bell rang. "You seem to be so excited."  
"I'm happy," Kurt said and took his bag.  
"Well that's new," Mercedes said surprised. "Would you tell me why?"  
Kurt brightly grinned at her.  
"I'm going to go on a date."  
"Again?"  
"Again. We're going to the movies."  
Mercedes shook her head.  
"Wow. You two seem to be a thing. I want to meet this Blaine. Can I come along?"  
"Merce," Kurt said and looked at her weird, "It's a date. I can't bring someone along."  
"But I don't want to watch the movie with you. Just see Blaine. Have a quick look and leave."  
"I'll introduce you when I know for sure what that is, that's going on between the two of us."  
"So there is something going on between the two of you!" Mercedes said excited.  
Kurt already wanted to answer when someone grabbed him from behind and shoved him into the lockers.  
"Hey fag," Karofsky joked and high-fived his mate.  
Then they went away laughing.  
"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked quietly and put her hand on his shoulder.  
Kurt nodded with his lips pressed together and held his hurt shoulder.  
"I'm going to the ward and get myself some ice pack," he then murmured.  
"Should I go with you?"  
"No, it's alright. Could you tell our teacher that I'll come to math late?"  
Mercedes nodded.  
"See you later."  
Kurt quickly went to the ward with his head bowed so no one could see that he was nearly crying. His shoulder was burning and he was still shaking in shock.  
The nurse gave him an ice pack which was wrapped into a thin towel and examined his shoulder to see if it was seriously injured.  
"Nothing is cricked," she finally said. "It's only going to be a bruise which will be gone in one or two weeks. You got lucky."  
"Yeah, lucky me," Kurt murmured.  
It would have been better if he would have been seriously injured. Maybe principal Figgins would have done something like suspend Karofsky or even expel him. Then again Karofsky probably would have paid him back if he got expelled and Kurt wouldn't enjoy his life anymore...  
The worst was that it wouldn't change for three years. Karofsky was in his grade and would taunt and humiliate him until his graduation. At that moment he was jealous of Blaine who was sitting in his private school with other gays like Luke and Jon who could just walk around holding hands because their parents were able to afford it. That was so unfair, he would have liked to scream and break something.  
After school and glee club which actually distracted him a little, Kurt drove home to get changed and pack his bag. After that he walked to the cinema which was only a few streets away. He was a little early, the movie started at six and Blaine probably wouldn't be there till 5.45. Kurt leaned against the general store and carefully felt his shoulder which, like he noticed earlier, was already getting blue.  
"Who do we have here?" someone behind him said.  
Kurt turned around and saw Karofsky with two of his friends.  
"So I did understand that right this morning. You do have a hot date," Karofsky said and smirked.  
What an ugly visage Kurt thought and prepared himself for the worst.  
"So you finally found someone to put his dick in your little ass? He really has to be an idiot."  
"Leave me alone," Kurt said quietly and stood up straight.  
The boys came nearer and urged him to the shop window.  
"The principal called me into his office earlier," Karofsky said and his dirty grin was replaced by a furious threatening expression.  
"The nurse told him I hurt you. He called my dad and told him I bully fellow students. Do you know into how much trouble I get when I come home? I'll probably be grounded for a month only because you can't shut the fuck up and already run to the nurse because of a little shoving!"  
"Leave me alone," Kurt said again, it was only a whisper because he was getting really scared now. "Please, David…"  
"Shut up, dicksucker," Karofsky screamed and shoved him against the glass panel. He pressed his forearm against Kurt's throat until he couldn't breathe anymore. "You're ruining my afternoon, you asshole! As opposed to you I have better things to do than warbling songs and jumping around. I have friends."  
His face was now only a few centimeters away from Kurt's so Kurt could feel his breath.  
"If you open up your mouth against me again, I'll batter you so hard, not even your mommy will be able to recognize you. And I'm going to continue with that bumfucking boyfriend of yours."  
"Hey! Get away from him!"  
Kurt recognized Blaine's voice and he gasped for breath.  
"What do you want, you dwarf?" one of Karofsky's friends asked mockingly.  
"I'll call the police if you don't clear off," Blaine said and took out his phone.  
"You better not do that. Go annoy somebody else, Hobbit!"  
"You wanna bet?"  
Blaine typed the emergency number and put his finger on the green key. He then held the phone up to his ear and looked at the boys with raised eyebrows.  
"David, let's leave," one of the footballers said.  
Karofsky shoot a last angry glance at him and then let up on him. After that they stamped away but not without throwing a few last insults at them. Kurt slid down on the shop window and bolt his arms around his upper body while tears where streaming down his cheeks. Blaine was there instantly and went into a kneeling position in front of him.  
"Hey, everything's alright, they're gone," he said quietly and stroked his arm. "Did he hurt you?"  
Kurt shook his head and began to sob. Blaine leant forward and enfolded him in his arms.  
"Relax," he whispered. "Kurt, relax. Everything's alright, they're gone."

_(beta by Liveforblueandredties)_


End file.
